Talk:The Ruins of Fei'Yin
Layout The Layout is all messed up. The "Game Description" needs to go on a seperate Tactices/Guide Page. --Elvaron 06:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Fight Guides/Strategies Confirmed with 3 RDM/WHM, PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR :*The PLD provokes and proceeds to kill Archlich Taber'quoan with the SAM. :*The RDMs kite the Ancient Sorcerers and the Ancient Warriors that spawn. ::*I was the only one who died (too much kiting, lol). --Raos-Sabaku 06:54, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Confirmed with small setup (PLD50, WHM50, MNK47) :*PLD provokes Archlich Taber'quoan. :*MNK fights one of the 2 Ancient Sorcerers solo and the WHM uses Repose to sleep the other Ancient Sorcerer until the MNK has defeated the Ancient Sorcerer that he started with. :*PLD tanks Archlich Taber'quoan and helps fight the Ancient Sorcerer that the MNK is attacking (but main focus of the PLD becomes killing all the Ancient Warriors that enter the arena from this point on). :*MNK defeats both Ancient Sorcerers and then concentrates on killing Archlich Taber'quoan with the PLD. ::*Fighting Archlich Taber'quoan is straight forward; the MNK just constantly fights it, the PLD takes the Ancient Warriors links that enter the arena, and the WHM keeps everyone alive. ::*Makes for an good, enjoyable, and all-around calm, fight. Use of any 2 hours shouldn't be necessary. --Zenric 06:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. :*PLD flashes and tanks Archlich Taber'quoan while BLU and WHM take out the two Ancient Sorcerers. The Ancient Warriors that spawn are considerably weaker. Ignored the Ancient Warriors as they continuously re-spawned and focused on killing Archlich Taber'quoan. ::*MP Drinks will definitely prove useful. WHM will also use a few ethers.--Vade 05:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Confirmed solo with well geared RDM/DRG, RDM/WAR, BLU/NIN or BLU/DRG :* Begin the fight by killing the Ancient Sorcerers and then focus on Archlich Taber'quoan, killing the Ancient Warriors as they spawn. ::*Use defense food and mp drinks (ethers and hi-pots too for emergencies). Merits help but not required.--LiennaOfShiva 17:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::*Having some trouble doing this as RDM/WAR. The key seems to be in killing the 2 Ancient Sorcerers as fast as possible and then focusing mostly on the Archlich. With Defender and Tavnazian Taco the Warriors will do very little damage and I was actually killing them off with Ice Spikes. Going to try again later. --Kuldin 19:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::*Might be possible if you only fight the Arch Lich. Like the RDM/WHM Duo strategy (just fight the arch lich and ignore all others) the key is time, and fighting the sorcerers first takes a lot of it.Dvorakk 13:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed with NIN/BLM, WAR/NIN, and WHM/BLM. :* Have the NIN run in first and aggro the three starting skeletons. The WAR and NIN should team up and kill the two Ancient Sorcerer as fast as they can, one at a time. The WHM can Repose the other Ancient Sorcerer until the first one is dead. As soon as the two Ancient Sorcerer skeletons are down, the fight will take some time, but is a cake walk. Have one of the DD's peel off and kill the approaching Ancient Warrior skeletons as they near, either job will 1-shot them. Position yourself so that you will auto-target move back to Archlich Taber'quoan as soon as the pair of Ancient Warriors are dead. It is recommended to bring a fair amount of Hi-Pots to ensure a safe fight, as the WHM may likely run low on MP in the prolonged battle. The DD's should eat meat, no need for Sushi was apparent. A very fun and enjoyable trio method. Confirmed with 2 THF/NIN and a RDM/WHM :* Both THFs will run in and start to melee Archlich Taber'quoan, because the Ancient Warriors and Ancient Sorcerers are so weak, THFs can just use Cyclone to kill them. The RDM should stand away from the spawning point of the Ancient Warriors (perhaps even behind Archlich Taber'quoan) to avoid unnecessary aggro. The RDM then concentrates on Silence and Paralyze on Archlich Taber'quoan as well as Healing Magic when needed. ::* If desired, THFs can use a Club in their off-hand to increase dps, but this is not necessary. Bebedorah 14:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Did this with PLD/WAR, WHM/SMN, BLU/NIN, THF/NIN, DRK and RDM :*WHM and others buffed inside the BCNM fight WHM cast Reraise, Stoneskin, Protectra III, Shellra II, Barparalyzra, and Barblizzara (To help with the Paralyze effect of Ice Spikes). :*PLD ran in and got hate, everyone else followed afterwards, mages ran around the back out of AOE rnage. :*BLU kept links slept using Sheep Song and DDs use AOE weapons when sleep wore off 'till BLU could recast and sleep the new adds. :*WHM Kept Cure up and kept casting Paralyna, RDM cast Dispel first and started to cast other enfeeb spells on and back-up healed. First thing to remember: if you can control the links, then you can win the battle, but the minute that you start to lose control it can go horribly wrong. -Crawlerbasher 02:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :*Probably the easiest way of dealing with links is to have a RDM in party. Phalanx + Blaze Spikes + Tavnazian Taco and stoneskin = INVINCIBLE RED MAGE! Just have the RDM cast diaga or any ga spell and pull them off of your tanks. the RDM can actually just sit there and let the mobs swing away at her and they will still just die to Blaze Spikes. Dvorakk 13:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with moderate difficulty as 70DNC/35WAR. :*Literally beaten with 4 seconds left. Gulp. Not ideal, but since no one here said what level they were at when soloing (usually that means they're at cap, but at this point that could be anywhere from 75-90), I had no idea what to expect. No strategy, no food, just ran in swinging and hoped for the best. Intended to pick off the little guys first, but there were more than I expected, so I just targeted the Archlich and kept health up. Used Trance out of fear that it was going to take too long and spent that time using TP only for Dancing Edge. This is the only thing that made the win possible at my level and lack of preparation. Would be cake at 75 or higher. P.S.: Ice Spikes SUCK. --Calliste-Siren 07:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just soloed this with horrible geared DNC80/BLM31 (yes I know gimpy sub) :*Second city missions was bored and decided to try. Had to waltz about six times but never dropped below 500 hp. If you want less of a headache cyclone killed the warriors off. Soloed as 99WHM/49SCH with lolease. Had THF(Sandy 9-1) & DNC(Sandy Rank10) that didn't get the mission and could not enter. THF was in the middle of 9-1 I believe, DNC had completed rank missions to their knowledge. Scrollios 17:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Soloed as 75DRG/37RDM. :*Buff before the fight (blink, stoneskin, protect, ect.) and make sure you have your Drachen armet on. You're going to ignore the minions and just go straight for Archlich Taber'quoan. Every time you get to half health cast barblizzard (or any fast casting bar spell) so your wyvern will heal you. I'd suggest putting another bar spell in your macros in case you need to heal directly again while barblizzard (or your chosen bar spell) is on cooldown. Use your jumps and Penta Thrust when possible, and you shouldn't have too much trouble. --Runikiki (talk) 00:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd as Beastmaster Solo'd as 99BST/49DNC no buffs, decent equipment & Faithful Falcorr. Battle was beyond easy. SJ 06:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Moved from main page :*Confirmed with MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM duo. (Jan. 7, 2010) ::*MNK starts the battle by killing the two minions followed by engaging the Archlich. (Hundred Fist can be used to take out the two minions if you wish.) ::*As the repops run up the hall switch target, one attack will suffice to kill them off. Store TP for use on the Archlich. (Autotarget is a huge help here for auto targeting the archlich once the repop dies.) ::*RDM debuffs the archlich and keeps the mnk alive and free of status effects. If needed a banish will kill off the repops. ::*MNK used a meat kabob rdm used mp boosting food. Other than that no items are needed for this fight. If you want to be extra safe though a couple yag drinks for the RDM would do it but altogether not needed. :*Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. ::*PLD engaged Archlich while BLU and WHM took out the two flanking minions. The minions that spawn after that are considerably weaker. Ignored the weak minions as they continuously re-spawn. ::*MP Drinks will definitely prove useful. WHM also used a few ethers. :*Confirmed with well geared RDM/DRG, RDM/WAR, BLU/NIN or BLU/DRG ::* Use defense food and mp drinks (ethers and hi-pots too for emergencies). Merits help but not required. ::* Begin the fight by killing the first minions and then focus on the lich, kill new minions as they spawn. :*Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN and RDM/WHM. ::*Was not an easy fight. PLD went in first and took left mob, while BLU took right. PLD also used Flash on Archlich RDM used Refresh and healed, while PLD and BLU each took one of the additional skeletons. Once both were dead BLU and PLD moved onto Archlich. Whenever RDM got aggro he would bring mobs to center and PLD would Battle Dance. Fight took 9 mins and all were in red upon completion. :*Successful strategy: 50THF 50DRK 50RDM 50BLM 46WHM 45PLD. DRK ran in first to get aggro from the addons. THF & PLD ran in to attack Archlich. BLM helped DRK kill the addons. RDM kept Archlich dispelled and silenced. Do not attempt to sleepga addons. By the end of the fight, all members still had a decent amount of HP & MP. Good Luck! :*Confirmed with MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM, and BLM/WHM. ::*MNK fought Archlich and used Spinning Attack everytime he had TP. BLM used tier I -aga's on Archlich to wipe minions that the MNK didn't get. The WHM was gearless and Elvaan. The BLM took turns healing while WHM rested. No 2 hours were used for win. :*Confirmed with PLD/WAR, DRG/BLU, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM. ::DRG tanks Archlich while PLD kills all lesser skeletons. BLM nukes while WHM keeps the DRG alive. After skeletons have been dispatched in the main room (Circle Blade will one-shot them), PLD stands in the hallway and kills additional spawns. Very easy win. :*Confirmed with PLD/BLU, MNK/NIN, and RDM/WHM. :: All 3 wore Level Sync gear. PLD and MNK both eat Tavnazian Tacos. PLD engages first, and MNK 2HRs the initial adds. Both adds start with Ice Spikes, so a Dispel or constant Paralyna is required. After the initial adds are dead, concentrate on the Archlich. MNK uses Spinning Attack when the Warrior adds run to the circle. Barring anything unexpected, the Archlich should go down without much of a fight. :*Confirmed with PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN, and BLM/WHM (7/8/09) :: PLD ran in first to attract aggro, voked the Archlich and proceeded to attack one of the skeleton mages. BLU ran in right after and dispelga'd and sheep song'd the both of them. All three of us worked to take out the mages, one by one. BLU Bludgeoned, BLM nuked and banished all skeletons. Once initial adds were dead, PLD and BLU worked to meele the Archlich while BLM kept PLD paralyna'd, and Archlich silenced and banished. Circle blade and -aga nukes took care of the respawning adds. All 3 used 2HRs in order to put out enough damage to kill it. MP management was the biggest issue, would have been easy if we brought some Ethers or Yag Drinks. :*Confirmed with BLU50/25NIN, SAM50/25DNC, and 41WHM/20BLM. :: All 3 wore our regular gear, before level sync, (65BLU, 58SAM, 41WHM.)Sushi for the BLU and Meat Mithkabob for the SAM :: Buffed up Shellra II Protectra II Reraise Refueling Utsusemi while the SAM Meditated. Sam Engaged first running up and attacking the Arch Lich, BLU ran up and Sheep Songed, which was partially resisted. Head Butted when AoE Sleepga or other AoE spells were used by Arch Lich, the minnions were mostly ingnored as the second Sheep Song and the rest went unresisted for the rest of the battle. No 2-Hours or Yag Drinks were used as it was a dry run. BLU and WHM ran out of MP at about 5% of Arch Liches HP, didnt prove to be a problem with only 2 Curing Waltz needed before Arch Lich died. Moderately Easy fight, trioable by most when including a BLU. :*Confirmed with BLU/NIN PLD/WAR RDM/WHM (10/26/09) :: Wore our regular Gears, AF for the PLD and BLU and moderate gear for the RDM-before entry. No food was consumed ::upon entry, BLU was refreshed and took both BLM adds at the start, Blunt spell damage spells like Bludgeon, Smite of ::Rage, Battle Dance, and Headbutt are recommended, RDM keeps BLU and Paladin up with refresh and occasional cures. BLU ::finished off BLMs then jumped to the boss while AoEing the small warrior adds down with Grandslam, Circleblade, Battle ::Dance, Smite of Rage etc. Fight went off without a hitch, paralysis made things slightly difficult for PLD to hold hate ::once BLU joined the main boss, but no other issues beyond that. :*Confirmed with MNK/DNC Level 70 (03/29/12) ::Easy fight, had no buffs, just Fish from Grounds Tome. Ran in, targeted Boss and 2hr > Focus > Dodge. Saved TP for when HP went into yellow, adds barely hit me, even once Dodge wore off. Used Healing Walts when Bio II landed on me, but other than that, didn't need to do much. :*Confirmed with NIN/DNC Level 99 (04/02/12) ::Needless to say that most jobs solo this at 99. Just run straight in, no buffs at all and just hit on it. He and his minions hits you with all they got, but you probably just need 2-3 Curin waltz III during the fight, plenty TP left for your favourite WSs. Don't bother hitting the minions as they just respawn anyway. *Confirmed with MNK72/NIN36. Was up in the area for AF boots, thought I'd give it a go. Had an icarus wing I didnt use from Maat fight earlier in the day, so popped that, Asuran Fists, then used Hundred Fists, concentrating on the archmage, 3 Asuran Fists later he was dead. Finished with about 550 HP. Kbond (talk) 08:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Kbond *Confirmed solo as 67DRG/33WHM. I just went straight for the Archlich. There were a bunch of Ancient Sorcerers on me, but they had pretty bad accuracy and I was able to get off Healing Breath when needed. The fight took about 7 minutes. (8/31/13)